Another Side
by Holly-Sama
Summary: A few glimpses at another side of the lives, minds, and futures of the next generation of heroes.


Everybody Else

**Author's note; these are just three little ideas I had a few weeks ago. While the second two are clearly in Warren's POV you can take the first one as being from any of the superheroes. I may upload more if I have more inspiration.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. And please no flaming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue!**

**Everybody Else**

Everybody else says superheroes are infallible; the best of the best, the greatest man kind has to offer. We can't be hurt or wrong. Everything we do has some kind of meaning, every nod of our heads or shift of our eyes is a message to be interpreted. We always know what we're doing and how to handle any situation. If we're there nothing has to be worried about because we can deal with anything and still come out smelling like a rose.

We can't make the wrong call; make a bad decision, do something that could be thought of as villainous. We're just not capable of it.

There are a few cardinal rules everybody else knows about us, a list of 'superhero cant's'.

We can't be in over our heads

We can't be afraid

We can't make a bad call

We can't not know what to do

And above all else we can't loose.

These are the 'facts' that make the public support and believe in us so much. Now if only we believed them as much as everybody else.

**Not L****eaving**

It had always seemed to be him standing by himself for his name, his mother, and his family as they were besieged by insults, threats, and fears.

"Watch out! That's Baron Battle's son! He's going to be worse then his father ever was!"

"The Peacekeeper was the worst superhero ever to deface this city. She couldn't even keep her husband from going crazy and murdering all those people!"

"That Peace family doesn't deserve their name. Battle was her husband and the boy's father. They are just as guilty as he is."

He still remembered sitting in the hall of Sky High listening to his mother inside the conference room fighting the other parents as they tried to ban him from attending the school. They were afraid he would snap like his dad and kill their kids. They wouldn't pay attention to the fact that he had been going to school with some of them since first grade. Here their powers were the focus and that some how made him more dangerous.

At first when he was younger he would hang his head and try to hide from the hate and fear filled looks he got from any member of the superhero community. Maybe if he kept out of their way they wouldn't think he was such a threat and leave him alone.

Until the day he realized that he had nothing to be ashamed of. He wasn't his father, he wasn't responsible for what had happened and he'd be damned if he was going to let them ruin his future because of it.

From that day forward he let them see him and he took those looks full on and gave them back ten fold. He was done cowering away from them because he hoped they would go away. They glared at him and whispered and talked trying to make him really drop off the map. Well after all these years it was clear they weren't leaving; and now he was letting them know he wasn't either.

**All wrong**

Warren didn't know what was wrong at first.

He and his friends were in school, doing from fair to very well, they went to each others homes, studied and hung out together. They talked about the future, their super-names, costumes, cover jobs. The team they were thinking about forming, even if Will wasn't sure how to tell his parents he wouldn't be part of 'The Stronghold Three'. Life seemed good, a lot better then it had been for him in a long time but something was still nagging at the back of his mind. Something was off.

At first he thought they might be in danger from something, somebody wanting to attack them for some reason but as the months rolled past and nothing of the kind showed up he abandoned that line of thought. After some consideration he brought it up to some of the people he trusted. His friends didn't have any answers for him.

His aunt (an empath) offered that he might be sensing something from a more veiled source then he might have first suspected.

A little over a year after Royal Pain he figured it out. It was their training. It was all wrong for them.

Now that sounded like a really stupid thing to say when you went to Sky High. After all it had the most advanced training equipment, a faculty of very experienced heroes, and their monthly guest speakers were from all ranks of the superhero community. Who could ask for more or better knowledge to pull from in a fight?

But the trouble was everything they were being trained for was the last generation's battle tricks and tactics. And without a doubt the new supervillains would know every one of them. Heroes weren't the only ones who learned from the older generation. If he and his friends kept to this training they would be prepared to take on any of their parents old foes but would have no idea how to handle their own.

And one thing was certain. If the new heroes were strong so were the new villains. And judging from the small amount they had already seen there would be no 'one hit wins' for their generation. That tactic would go out with the Commander, Jetstream, and their group of heroes. It was no longer an option for theirs.


End file.
